A 4th July Kiss
by PikaGirl13
Summary: It's the 4th of July and after a heated argument between James and Sarah, Moses sends them out to report on the 4th of July activities but it turns out into a warm kiss and a sweet confession between Journalists, my first SarahxJames Fanfic!


A 4th of July Kiss

Sarah watched as James tried to fix his printing press with Moses on that hot July day, they had been going at it for over 3 hours and she was starting to think that they would have to buy a new one. But as Sarah watched the Blonde patriot work so hard, she started to feel a sense of warmth coming from her cheeks.

"Well if this thing won't work I might have to get a new one!" a frustrated James said out loud as he took a break from his hard work. Moses looked at him with a parental gaze and told him in a firm voice, "You know how hard it is to get one from London right now, and even if we could find the parts we would have to wait over 3 months for it. Just relax and maybe we could fix it."

James walked over and sat down besides Sarah as he sipped his glass of water, "Moses is right James, and London is still touchy over the events of the war." Sarah told him as he looked up at her from his glass of water.

"Sarah it's the 4th of July! And I was supposed to get the printings of this week's paper out 3 days ago." He told Sarah in an annoyed tone. She returned the tone as she replied, "Well if you didn't slack off on your work and actually put some effort into your work then we wouldn't have a problem now would we!"

Before a fight could break out Moses stepped in front of the Glaring teenagers and told them both, "You both need to blow off some of that steam so I think that you should go report on the 4th of July events being held this afternoon."

James slinked into his chair and Sarah huffed and looked away from James with Distaste, another fight with Moses calling the shots at the end. Typical.

Later that afternoon Moses set them out for their report, neither of them looked at each other during the whole way to the main part of town but once they got there James felt the bullet of guilt through his consciousness so he decided to speak up and apologize to Sarah.

"Sarah, look I didn't mean to talk to you that way, it's just that I've been going under a lot of stress with my work that I forgot to realize that you have been having just as much trouble with the reports." James told her in a soft tone as Sarah turned to look at him with a kind expression that made his heart do a little dance.

But before Sarah got the chance to say anything there was the blasting sound of trumpets and drums as they paraded down the streets. James and Sarah were so excited that they grabbed each other's hand and ran toward the crowd of people.

"Look there's president Washington!" James said to Sarah in an excited tone, he hadn't seen him since his election as president; he looked the same with his white hair and strong eyes that had seen the battles of war.

George Washington waved to the crowd and as he saw Sarah and James he smiled his shining smile and waved to them with a happy vibe and presided on in the parade. From then the night was filled with laughter and love as couples spent it together looking at the new shows put on by street performers while the children ran in the street singing patriotic songs.

Sarah looked over at James and grabbed his hand, he looked at her surprised but didn't let go as she led him down to the state house tower and as they climbed he asked her in a nervous tone, "Um what are we doing here, it's closed to the public right now." But Sarah just smiled and as they reached the top the scene took his breath away.

The whole town was engulfed in the warm lights of fire lamps and music filled the air as laughter was heard among the people, James looked at Sarah with a huge smile and said to her, "Wow this is amazing, I never realized how perfect the view was from up here."

"Well you hardly notice the little things now do you?" Sarah told him in a teasing tone, and they laughed as they suddenly heard a loud boom as fireworks lit the sky. They awed at the beauty and found themselves leaning against each other as they leaned on the railing of the building.

They looked at each other and suddenly thought about all the adventures they had together as they reported on the war and how they had saved each other's lives from the hands of the British. James remembered how they had to pretend to be an engaged couple so that he wouldn't have to join the British navy.

It was as if their bodies had all the free will as their minds did because they started to lean in closer and closer until they kissed a warm and soft embrace. It was like somebody had released fireworks into Sarah's body because when they broke apart she jumped and hugged him so tightly he had to pat her back to have her let go of him.

"Sarah I love you." James told her in a warm tone as he stroked her long ginger hair she smiled and replied in a soft, warm tone, "I Love you too James."

And together they watched the Fireworks until they fell asleep on the building holding hands and smiling soft smiles as leaned on each other.


End file.
